psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Tactual displays
Tactual displays or ways of presenting information in a tactile form. This is particulalry important for people who are visually impaired. The Refreshable Braille display and [maps are good examples. See also * Sensory substitution * Tactile graphics * Tactual maps * Tactual perception References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Bach-y-Rita, P., Kaczmarek, K. A., & Tyler, M. E. (2003). A tongue-based tactile display for portrayal of environmental characteristics. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Bliss, J. C. (1969). A provisional bibliography on tactile displays. Oxford, England: American Foundation for the Blind,. *Kaczmarek, K. A., & Bach-y-Rita, P. (1995). Tactile displays. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Sorkin, R. D. (1987). Design of auditory and tactile displays. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Triggs, T. J., Levison, W. H., & Sanneman, R. (1974). Some experience with flight-related electrocutaneous and vibrotactile displays. Oxford, England: Psychonomic Society. Papers Aftanas, M., & Zubek, J. P. (1964). Interlimp transfer or changes in tactual acuity following occlusion of a circumscribed area of the skin: Perceptual and Motor Skills 18(2) 1964, 437-442. *Beauvais, J. E., Woods, S. P., Delaney, R. C., & Fein, D. (2004). Development of a Tactile Wisconsin Card Sorting Test: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 49(4) Nov 2004, 282-287.. *Berla, E. P., Butterfield, L. H., & Murr, M. J. (1976). Tactual reading of political maps by blind students: A videomatic behavioral analysis: The Journal of Special Education Vol 10(3) Fal 1976, 265-276. *Berla, E. P., & Murr, M. J. (1974). Searching tactual space: Education of the Visually Handicapped Vol 6(2) May 1974, 49-58. *Berla, E. P., & Murr, M. J. (1975). The effects of noise on the location of point symbols and tracking a line on a tactile pseudomap: The Journal of Special Education Vol 9(2) Sum 1975, 183-190. *Blazie, D. B., & Cranmer, T. V. (1976). An audio-tactile display: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 8(6) Dec 1976, 491-494. *Bongers, A. J. (1998). Tactual display of sound properties in electronic musical instruments: Displays Vol 18(3) May 1998, 129-133. *Boothroyd, A. (1989). Developing and evaluating a tactile speechreading aid: Volta Review Vol 91(5) Sep 1989, 101-112. *Browse, R. A., & McDonald, M. L. (1992). Using tactile information in telerobotics: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 22(5) Sep-Oct 1992, 1205-1210. *Burke, M. W., Gilson, R. D., & Jagacinski, R. J. (1980). Multi-modal information processing for visual workload relief: Ergonomics Vol 23(10) Oct 1980, 961-975. *Cholewiak, R. W., & Sherrick, C. E. (1981). A computer-controlled matrix system for presentation to the skin of complex spatiotemporal patterns: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 13(5) Oct 1981, 667-673. *Cowan, R. S., Alcantara, J. I., Whitford, L. A., Blamey, P. J., & et al. (1989). Speech perception studies using a multichannel electrotactile speech processor, residual hearing, and lipreading: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 85(6) Jun 1989, 2593-2607. *Craig, J. C. (1979). A confusion matrix for tactually presented letters: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 26(5) Nov 1979, 409-411. *Craig, J. C. (1981). Tactile letter recognition: Pattern duration and modes of pattern generation: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 30(6) Dec 1981, 540-546. *Craig, J. C. (1982). Vibrotactile masking: A comparison of energy and pattern maskers: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 31(6) Jun 1982, 523-529. *Eilers, R. E., Ozdamar, O., Oller, D. K., Miskiel, E., & et al. (1988). Similarities between tactual and auditory speech perception: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 31(1) Mar 1988, 124-131. *Engelmann, S., & Rosov, R. (1975). Tactual hearing experiment with deaf and hearing subjects: Exceptional Children Vol 41(4) Jan 1975, 243-253. *Essock, E. A., Krebs, W. K., & Prather, J. R. (1997). Superior sensitivity for tactile stimuli oriented proximally-distally on the finger: Implications for mixed class 1 and class 2 anisotropies: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 23(2) Apr 1997, 515-527. *Eves, D. A., & Novak, M. M. (1998). Extraction of vector information using a novel tactile display: Displays Vol 18(3) May 1998, 169-181. *Ferrell, K. A. (1984). A second look at sensory aids in early childhood: Education of the Visually Handicapped Vol 16(3) Fal 1984, 83-101. *Foulke, E. (1975). Report of the Perceptual Alternatives Laboratory for the period July 1973-June 1974: American Foundation for the Blind, Research Bulletin No 29 Jun 1975, 157-186. *Fry, C. L. (1975). Tactual illusions: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 40(3) Jun 1975, 955-960. *Gardner, E. P., & Palmer, C. I. (1989). Simulation of motion on the skin: I. Receptive fields and temporal frequency coding by cutaneous mechanoreceptors of OPTACON pulses delivered to the hand: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 62(6) Dec 1989, 1410-1436. *Gardner, E. P., & Palmer, C. I. (1989). Simulation of motion on the skin: II. Cutaneous mechanoreceptor coding of the width and texture of bar patterns displaced across the OPTACON: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 62(6) Dec 1989, 1437-1460. *Gill, J. M. (1974). Tactual mapping: American Foundation for the Blind, Research Bulletin No 28 Oct 1974, 57-80. *Gilson, R. D., & Fenton, R. E. (1974). Kinesthetic-tactual information presentations: Inflight studies: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 4(6) Nov 1974, 531-535. *Green, B. G., Craig, J. C., & Pisoni, D. B. (1983). Vibrotactile communication of information about consonants: Vowels mask consonants: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 33(6) Jun 1983, 507-515. *Haggard, P., Taylor-Clarke, M., & Kennett, S. (2003). Tactile perception, cortical representation and the bodily self: Current Biology Vol 13(5) Mar 2003, R170-R173. *Hall, A. D., Cunningham, J. B., Roache, R. P., & Cox, J. W. (1988). Factors affecting performance using touch-entry systems: Tactual recognition fields and system accuracy: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 73(4) Nov 1988, 711-720. *Hardwick, A., Furner, S., & Rush, J. (1998). Tactile display of virtual reality from the World Wide Web--A potential access method for blind people: Displays Vol 18(3) May 1998, 153-161. *Heller, M. A., Bracket, D. D., Salik, S. S., Scroggs, E., & Green, S. (2003). Objects, raised lines, and the haptic horizontal-vertical illusion: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 56A(5) Jul 2003, 891-907. *Hinton, R. A. (1991). Use of tactile pictures to communicate the work of visual artists to blind people: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 85(4) Apr 1991, 174-175. *Hinton, R. A., & Ayres, D. G. (1987). The development of tactile diagrams for blind biology students: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 81(1) Jan 1987, 24-25. *Hofmann, M. A., & Heimstra, N. W. (1972). Tracking performance with visual, auditory, or electrocutaneous displays: Human Factors Vol 14(2) Apr 1972, 131-138. *Hollins, M., Bensmaia, S., Karlof, K., & Young, F. (2000). Individual differences in perceptual space for tactile textures: Evidence from multidimensional scaling: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 62(8) Nov 2000, 1534-1544. *Hollins, M., Faldowski, R., Rao, S., & Young, F. (1993). Perceptual dimensions of tactile surface texture: A multidimensional scaling analysis: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 54(6) Dec 1993, 697-705. *Horner, D. T., & Craig, J. C. (1989). A comparison of discrimination and identification of vibrotactile patterns: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 45(1) Jan 1989, 21-30. *Jagacinski, R. J., Flach, J. M., & Gilson, R. D. (1983). A comparison of visual and kinesthetic-tactual displays for compensatory tracking: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol SMC-13(6) Nov-Dec 1983, 1103-1112. *Jagacinski, R. J., Miller, D. P., & Gilson, R. D. (1979). A comparison of kinesthetic-tactual and visual displays via a critical tracking task: Human Factors Vol 21(1) Feb 1979, 79-86. *Jansson, G. (1999). Can a haptic display rendering of virtual three-dimensional objects be useful for people with visual impairments? : Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 93(7) Jul 1999, 426-429. *Jenkins, W. L. (1958). The superiority of gloved operation of small control knobs: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 42(2) Apr 1958, 97-98. *Jones, L. A., & Sarter, N. B. (2008). Tactile displays: Guidance for their design and application: Human Factors Vol 50(1) Feb 2008, 90-111. *Kane, G., Borrmann, R. J., & Finn, J. (1982). Instrumentation for an electrocutaneous communication device: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 14(4) Aug 1982, 400-404. *Kikuchi, T., & Shimizu, Y. (1986). Tactile point identification: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 57(3) Aug 1986, 163-170. *Kikuuwe, R., Sano, A., Mochiyama, H., Takesue, N., & Fujimoto, H. (2005). Enhancing haptic detection of surface undulation: ACM Transactions on Applied Perception Vol 2(1) Jan 2005, 46-67. *Kirman, J. H. (1974). Tactile perception of computer-derived formant patterns from voiced speech: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 55(1) Jan 1974, 163-169. *Klatzky, R. L., & Lederman, S. J. (1999). The haptic glance: A route to rapid object identification and maniupulation. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Lambert, L. M., & Lederman, S. J. (1989). An evaluation of the legibility and meaningfulness of potential map symbols: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 83(8) Oct 1989, 397-403. *Langbauer, W. R., Jr. (2000). Elephant communication: Zoo Biology Vol 19(5) 2000, 425-445. *Lechelt, E. C. (1988). Spatial asymmetries in tactile discrimination of line orientation: A comparison of the sighted, visually impaired, and blind: Perception Vol 17(5) 1988, 579-585. *Lederman, S. J., & Campbell, J. I. (1982). Tangible graphs for the blind: Human Factors Vol 24(1) Feb 1982, 85-100. *Lederman, S. J., & Campbell, J. I. (1983). Tangible line graphs: An evaluation and some systematic strategies for exploration: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 77(3) Mar 1983, 108-112. *Loo, C. K., Hall, L. A., McCloskey, D. I., & Rowe, M. J. (1983). Proprioceptive contributions to tactile identification of figures: Dependence on figure size: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 7(3) Mar 1983, 383-386. *Loomis, J. M. (1980). Interaction of display mode and character size in vibrotactile letter recognition: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 16(5) Nov 1980, 385-387. *Luxton, K., Banai, M., & Kuperman, R. (1994). The usefulness of tactual maps of the New York City subway system: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 88(1) Jan-Feb 1994, 75-84. *Lynch, M. P., Oller, D. K., & Eilers, R. E. (1989). Portable tactile aids for speech perception: Volta Review Vol 91(5) Sep 1989, 113-126. *Magenes, G. (1997). Tactile sensors and systems. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Mitra, R., Jain, S. C., & Kumar, P. (1988). Telephone switchboard interface for the visually handicapped: International Journal of Rehabilitation Research Vol 11(4) 1988, 392-395. *Moore, M. W., & Bliss, J. C. (1975). The Optacon reading system: Education of the Visually Handicapped Vol 7(1) Mar 1975, 15-21. *Moore, T. G. (1974). Tactile and kinaesthetic aspects of push-buttons: Applied Ergonomics Vol 5(2) Jun 1974, 66-71. *Newell, K. M., Scully, D. M., McDonald, P. V., & Baillargeon, R. (1989). Task constraints and infant grip configurations: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 22(8) Dec 1989, 817-831. *Ogrosky, C. E. (1978). The ordinal scaling of point and linear symbols for tactual maps: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Oller, D. K., Eilers, R. E., & Lynch, M. P. (1989). Tactual artificial hearing as an aid to speech and language acquisition: Topics in Language Disorders Vol 9(4) Sep 1989, 59-69. *Osberger, M. J., Maso, M., & Sam, L. K. (1993). Speech intelligibility of children with cochlear implants, tactile aids, or hearing aids: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 36(1) Feb 1993, 186-203. *Oscar-Berman, M., Rehbein, L., Porfert, A. R., & Goodglass, H. (1978). Dichhaptic hand-order effects with verbal and nonverbal tactile stimulation: Brain and Language Vol 6(3) Nov 1978, 323-333. *Plant, G. (1988). Speechreading with tactile supplements: Volta Review Vol 90(5) Sep 1988, 149-160. *Plant, G., Gnosspelius, J., & Levitt, H. (2000). The use of tactile supplements in lipreading Swedish and English: A single-subject study: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 43(1) Feb 2000, 172-183. *Proctor, A. (1984). Tactile aids for the deaf: A comprehensive bibliography: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 129(5) Nov 1984, 409-416. *Rabinowitz, W. M., Houtsma, A. J., Durlach, N. I., & Delhorne, L. A. (1987). Multidimensional tactile displays: Identification of vibratory intensity, frequency, and contactor area: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 82(4) Oct 1987, 1243-1252. *Reed, C. M., Rabinowitz, W. M., Durlach, N. I., Delhorne, L. A., & et al. (1992). Analytic study of the Tadoma method: Improving performance through the use of supplementary tactual displays: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 35(2) Apr 1992, 450-465. *Ronnberg, J., Andersson, U., Lyxell, B., & Spens, K.-E. (1998). Vibrotactile speech tracking support: Cognitive prerequisites: Journal of Deaf Studies and Deaf Education Vol 3(2) Spr 1998, 143-156. *Rossano, M. J., & Warren, D. H. (1989). The importance of alignment in blind subjects' use of tactual maps: Perception Vol 18(6) 1989, 805-816. *Roth, P., Kamel, H., Petrucci, L., & Pun, T. (2002). A comparison of three nonvisual methods for presenting scientific graphs: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 96(6) Jun 2002, 420-428. *Rowland, N. C., & Jaeger, D. (2005). Coding of Tactile Response Properties in the Rat Deep Cerebellar Nuclei: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 94(2) Aug 2005, 1236-1251. *Rumsey, D. L. (1980). Electrocutaneous communication of language at rapid rates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rupert, A. H. (2000). Tactile Situation Awareness System: Proprioceptive prostheses for sensory deficencies: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 71(9,Sect2,Suppl) Sep 2000, A92-A99. *Saunders, F. A. (1974). Electrocutaneous displays. Oxford, England: Psychonomic Society. *Sawada, D., & Jarman, R. F. (1982). Construction of haptic stimulus patterns for use in cross-modal and intramodal matching tasks: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 14(5) Oct 1982, 451-454. *Segond, H., Weiss, D., & Sampaio, E. (2007). A proposed tactile vision-substitution system for infants who are blind tested on sighted infants: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 101(1) Jan 2007, 32-43. *Sherrick, C. E. (1974). Current prospects for cutaneous communication. Oxford, England: Psychonomic Society. *Sherwood, K. P., Rallis, S. F., & Stone, J. (1989). Effects of live animals vs. preserved specimens on student learning: Zoo Biology Vol 8(1) 1989, 99-104. *Shimizu, Y., Saida, S., & Shimura, H. (1993). Tactile pattern recognition by graphic display: Importance of 3-D information for haptic perception of familiar objects: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 53(1) Jan 1993, 43-48. *Summers, I. R., & Chanter, C. M. (2002). A broadband tactile array on the fingertip: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 112(5,Pt1) Nov 2002, 2118-2126. *Talati, A., Valero-Cuevas, F. J., & Hirsch, J. (2005). Visual and tactile guidance of dexterous manipulation tasks: An fMRI study: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 101(1) Aug 2005, 317-334. *Tan, H. Z., Durlach, N. I., Reed, C. M., & Rabinowitz, W. M. (1999). Information transmission with a multifinger tactual display: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 61(6) Aug 1999, 993-1008. *Tan, H. Z., & Pentland, A. (2001). Tactual displays for sensory substitution and wearable computers. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Taylor, P. M., Moser, A., & Creed, A. (1998). A sixty-four element tactile display using shape memory alloy wires: Displays Vol 18(3) May 1998, 163-168. *Ungar, S., Blades, M., & Spencer, C. (1997). Teaching visually impaired children to make distance judgments from a tactile map: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 91(2) Mar-Apr 1997, 163-174. *van Erp, J. B. F., Eriksson, L., Levin, B., Carlander, O., Veltman, J. A., & Vos, W. K. (2007). Tactile cueing effects on performance in simulated aerial combat with high acceleration: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 78(12) Dec 2007, 1128-1134. *Van Erp, J. B. F., Groen, E. L., Bos, J. E., & Van Veen, H. A. H. C. (2006). A Tactile Cockpit Instrument Supports the Control of Self-Motion During Spatial Disorientation: Human Factors Vol 48(2) Sum 2006, 219-228. *van Erp, J. B. F., & Verschoor, M. H. (2004). Cross-modal visual and vibrotactile tracking: Applied Ergonomics Vol 35(2) Mar 2004, 105-112. *Vargha-Khadem, F. (1982). Hemispheric specialization for the processing of tactual stimuli in congenitally deaf and hearing children: Cortex Vol 18(2) Jul 1982, 277-286. *Weidenbacher, H. J., & Barnes, M. J. (1997). Target search in tactical displays with standard, single cue, and redundant coding: Displays Vol 18(1) Apr 1997, 1-10. *Wood, D. (1998). Tactile displays: Present and future: Displays Vol 18(3) May 1998, 125-128. *Wyatt, H. J., Hall, E. C., & Engber, K. (2000). Representation of simple graphs in virtual tactile space: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 94(11) Nov 2000, 713-716. *Yoshikawa, Y., Hosoda, K., & Asada, M. (2007). Unique association between self-occlusion and double-touching towards binding vision and touch: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 70(13-15) Aug 2007, 2234-2244. *Youdelman, K., MacEachron, M., & McGarr, N. (1989). Using visual and tactile sensory aids to remediate monotone voice in hearing-impaired speakers: Volta Review Vol 91(4) May 1989, 197-207. *Yuan, H. (2004). Tactual display of consonant voicing to supplement lipreading. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. Additional material Books *Hirsch, J. (1974). Rate control in man-machine systems. Oxford, England: Psychonomic Society. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Bender, G. T. (1999). Touch screen performance as a function of the duration of auditory feedback and target size. (retail industry, point of sale). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering *Diener, D. C. (1983). Waveform-envelope and frequency cues in the tactile perception of speech: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tan, H. Z. (1997). Information transmission with a multi-finger tactual display. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Weisenberger, J. M. (1982). Tactile pattern similarity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wolff, A. B. (1979). Recognition and reproduction of rhythmic patterns by the deaf: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links Category:Displays Category:Tactile stimulation